From The Hating to The Loving (Call Me!)
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: Hiccup is the owner of a cafe and having no family to be with, friends who plan to celebrate White Day with their dates and couples roaming around the place, he decided to continue taking care of the cafe and celebrate White Day alone without anything happening with a song reminding him of his loneliness. That is, until a black-haired man steps into the cafe.


**To prevent confusion, this fanfic has two different versions of the songs. One is sung in HTTYD and another is just a cover from The Hound + The Fox ft. Taylor Davis (the guy plays the violin). (Check them out. It's pretty sweet.)**

**So please enjoy and remember: **_**Don't like, don't read**_**.**

**Kuro and Mii-kun: Lu-chan does not own HTTYD nor White Day. Enjoy!**

**Words: 3506**

* * *

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you would marry me_

Hiccup flinches at the sound of the last sentence and tries to work on the cashier, handing the changes to the customer with a smile. "Thank you and come again."

The song, fitting for the day's occasion, has been played through the building with a musical lull and romantic feel. Couples have come swarming the family café. They coo and smile at each other dopily, happy to have this song as part of their White Day's music. Even the singles people who came for a mixer are enjoying it.

All but one, that is…And that's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock.

It wasn't the fact that he's single. He's already used to his forever lonely relationship status. He thought _'Who would ever want a fishbone for boyfriend?'_

So, he wasn't upset about being single, even when his co-workers/friends are all out of the market. Fishlegs has his own girlfriend, Meatlug, and those two have been the most adorable couple of the café. The twins are in a double relationship with Belch and Barf, who, thank Thor, helped decrease the amount of fights between their lovers. That doesn't stop the increase of 'fun' destruction though…

The most surprising one would be Snotlout, who, by all accounts, would always flirt with the female majority of the town, ended up with a popular bachelor who some people would consider a playboy. Weirdly, the two of them haven't flirt with a single being since they're hooked up. But whenever Hookfang comes visit, there would always be this heated banter that made the others wonder if this is how two hot-headed people communicate.

And last but never the least was Astrid. A beautiful blonde who excels in all martial arts, beauty and has been known to be a prodigy among her family.

And her _girl_friend would be Stormfly, a banker who is known to be very flirtatious to her girlfriend as well as being a slight PDA-lover.

So, instead of being hurt or crushed at the fact he has no one as a lover, he's happy for his friends. But that didn't stop the fact that he has no one with him on this day.

And by no one, I mean _no one_. His friends all would be out on White Day and he will have to handle the café by himself in the evening. The _Hairy Hooligan _(why in the world his grandfather named that, he would never know), is what he has left of his family. His uncle Gobber was killed in a gunfire during his duty as a police, his mother died when he was 10 in a car accident and his father, the only one left, withered away from an illness after Hiccup was graduated. He would keep Hairy Hooligan running, no matter what. It has been the Haddock's pride and joy and Hiccup will not let it fade into a memory, no matter how many people would ask him to sell the place.

The only thing that bothered him was the list of romance musics playing whenever Valentine's Day or White Day came along. Especially when Dancing and the Dreaming are playing with the singers are his parents and uncle themselves.

He was only five but he remembered the way his parents dance to the tunes with big smiles on their faces, with Gobber swinging Hiccup around in a merry movement. The memory brought a harsh stab into his heart, knowing that the memory is just a reminder of the cold reality.

He smiles at the couples in front of him, asking them if they would need anything else in their order.

A beautiful song, a heartbroken teen and a café full of smiling people.

That is how he will spend this year's White Day as well as the next.

_No scorching sun nor freezing cold_

_Will stop me (on my journey, sorry!)_

"Hiccup, are you sure you can handle the café today?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Now go, get to your date before Stormfly storms in here to rape you on the counter." Hiccup laughs at the blush evidently appearing on Astrid's cheeks. She seems hesitant but Hiccup gives her a reassuring smile. "Just go. I'll handle here. It's a slow day after all."

"Well…alright. Be careful." Astrid waves towards her boss from the door with a smile. "Bye, Hiccup."

"See ya." Hiccup grins and when he's sure Astrid is gone, he lets out a sigh and looks around the café. There are only two or three couples and besides the music in the café. Just when he thought nothing could happen around the café, the bell at the door rings.

And that's when Hiccup's whole world stop.

A handsome man, no older than 25, stands in the café with the door behind him, a fedora fitting perfectly on his black shaggy haired head and tipping a little over one of his acid-green eyes that attracts the brunette and the couples of the café. His black coat reaches down to his long, masculine legs, just till the knee. His white shirt seems to hug his impressive body structure, lean but muscular at the same time. The black pants with chains dangling on its left side makes a light sound of metal hitting fabric with a dark blue skull belt keeping hold of the pants that could possibly be hiding a very interesting-

"_NO!"_ thought Hiccup. _"Bad Hiccup! Bad bad bad!"_ He couldn't believe he's staring at the stranger like he's some piece of delicious meat. Worse off, the moment he saw him, the song changed to something that would be fitting as 'the song of when I met him' or something atrocious like that.

Gods, why does the universe's sense of timing seems right when they're torturing Hiccup?

"Excuse me?"

Hiccup blinks and his shoulders stiffen slightly when he notices the stranger already at the counter with curious eyes and a greeting smile. His heart begins to pound.

"W-W-What can I-I-I g-get y-you?" He asks shakily and tries to grasp the pen and notepad near him on the counter. When he manages to lift the two objects, the hand with his pen shakes uncontrollably, all from the nerves bouncing up and down in his veins and the butterflies flying wildly in the pits of his stomach.

The stranger chuckles. "Just a small chocolate cake to go."

Hiccup nods quietly until he notices something. He blushes embarrassedly and looks up at the stranger with nervous eyes. "Ah…I'm sorry…we just sold our last batch. I'll be happy to make another one but it will take a while."

"It's fine." The stranger replies coolly. "Take your time. I'll have a cappuccino with cream and a bit of sugar while I wait."

With a bright but sheepish smile, he hurries into the kitchen to prepare the cake, putting in the ingredients and mixing them to make a nice batch of chocolate mixture. He pours it all in a small, round cake pan and places it into the oven. Setting the timer and turning on the over, Hiccup walks back to the counter to prepare for the drink. With the stranger still hanging around the counter, Hiccup decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, what's a guy like you doing here alone in a café that's got couples as customers as of right now?"

The black-haired male shrugs. "One of my siblings brought their boyfriend over and…well, knowing them, they're roughing up the sheets right now, for the lack of better words."

Hiccup stifles his giggle. "You have siblings?"

"Mmhm. Three of them. A crazy family but, hey, families are there for life." Hiccup grows quiet and the stranger's smile dims to a concern frown. "Hey…uh…you alright?"

"Hm? Oh. Yeah. I just…don't have a sibling." Hiccup pours some cream onto the cup of cappuccino, his eyes concentrated at the caffeine. "My mom died when I was ten before I got to have one and my dad never got to marrying again. So, I'm an only child."

The stranger mentally kicks himself for bringing up a sensitive topic. He decided to change it to the brunette's father. "I bet your dad loves you though."

Hiccup grows silent for a moment before he grabs a nearby sugar pack. "He…He did…"

The stranger mentally kicks himself again, aiming more on his ass because that's what he's being right now. An _ass_.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"No, no." Hiccup laughs lightly and smiles at the stranger over his shoulder. "It's fine. It was a long time ago. I'm over it. Although, I wish I can say the same for my leg."

"Your leg? What do you-" He stops dead track when he peeks down, acknowledging the left metal foot clinking lightly against the floor. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Hiccup lifts the metal prosthetic and examines a bit. "I lost this leg in the car accident my mom was in. I was in the same car as her. I'm just glad I got away with just my leg missing. My mom wasn't so lucky." Hiccup's eyes darken briefly before he turns to the stranger with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for rambling." After pouring the sugar the stranger had requested, Hiccup lets the cup be place between them on the counter. "It must be tiring hearing it from someone who you don't even know."

"It's not tiring at all. I'll lend an ear to a beautiful brunette like you." The man gives Hiccup a flirtatious smile and the brown-haired boy's legs weakens a bit. Pale hands reaches for the cup and when those fingertips brushings against the back of Hiccup's hands, he couldn't help but let out a silent gasp, his lips parting slightly at the electrical sensation coursing through his nerve system. He retracts his hands quickly and looks up to see acid-green eyes staring at him, unable to turn away.

This man has felt it too…

"I'll…um…I'll leave you to your drink." Hiccup decided to check on the two couples to see if they need anything else but when he walks around the counter and past the stranger, he can hear him as if the stranger is talking near his ear.

"Okay." The man breathed with a small whisper.

It nearly made Hiccup trip from weak legs.

_~^.^~_

Mr. Night (That's what Hiccup will call him now, considering how the man just came in in the middle of the night. Plus, he heard one of his customers muttering about the man, calling him 'Mr. Night'.) is still sipping on his cappuccino when Hiccup came back to grab a nearby rag to clean the counter with the coffee machine, his back facing the stranger.

The music changes to the same song but instead of his parents, the singers are what he found on Youtube, known as The Hound + The Fox feat. Taylor Davis. When Hiccup downloaded that tune, he thought maybe it wouldn't hurt him since the singers are people he don't know and still alive. Sadly, it didn't work but people have loved the other version too so it was stuck there.

"Damn, as if the face wasn't beautiful enough. You got a pretty good voice."

Hiccup blushes brightly and looks at Mr. Night from the corner of his eyes over his shoulder. With the tune being very alluring, Hiccup would sometime sing along with it, thinking of that special person singing with him like how his parents had found each other and marry together.

So to have this stranger catching what Hiccup was singing when the brunette was imagining of how Mr. Night would sing along with him, he looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"No, I don't." Hiccup denies horribly and made the stranger face his back to prevent him from seeing the blush on his freckled cheeks.

The stranger, feeling slightly mischief, closes his eyes and his lips begin to sing along the tune, partly thinking that maybe it could help charm this attractive young brunette as well if he tries.

_No scorching sun nor freezing cold_

_Will stop me on my journey._

Hiccup's movement goes still with his ears straining to listen to the beautiful voice singing like a male siren.

_If you will promise me your heart_

Hiccup nearly turn around to see if the stranger is really the one singing that line but he didn't dare to, not unless he wants to let the stranger see how red his cheeks are.

Feeling a little daring, Hiccup takes a deep breath to make a decision. His lips separated as the words flow out of it like they have been on it for as long as Hiccup was born.

…_And love me for eternity_

The stranger opens his eyes and stares wide eyed at the brunette but Hiccup has close his eyes and continue on, losing himself in singing into the tune. Mr. Night made no sound to stop the beautiful brunette.

_My dearest one, my darling dear_

_Your mighty words astound me_

_But I've no need for mighty deeds_

_When I feel your arms around me_

Mr. Night is grinning, Hiccup can tell when the stranger sings with the next verse.

_But I would bring you rings of gold_

_I'd even sing you poetry_

_And I would keep you from all harm_

_If you would stay beside me_

Hiccup finally turns to face him, their eyes connected and focused, his heart pumping with excitement.

_I have no use for rings of gold_

_I care not for your poetry_

_I only want your hand to hold_

Toothless leans closer against the counter and serenade the next line, his words holding what Hiccup would think his own emotions.

_I only want you near me_

Hiccup smiles a bit and steps towards the counter, placing an elbow with his hand supporting his chin, staring into the acid eyes glowing with as much fun as his own emerald ones.

_To love to kiss to sweetly hold_

_For the dancing and the dreaming_

_Through all my sorrows and delights_

_I'll keep your love beside me_

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning _

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

Hiccup hesitates at the final verse, unsure if he should do so. But Mr. Night places a pale hand onto the free hand Hiccup has let lying on the counter near his elbow. Hiccup watches with his heart beating at the sight of this handsome stranger giving him a beautiful smile. No flirts, no politeness. Just a loving smile as Mr. Night whispers the next line.

_If you will marry me_

Hiccup's lips turn into a smile and, for the first time in his life, he's happier than he's ever been. Thanks to this mysterious man who came into the night unnoticed. Just for this night, he lets his heart be poured out into the final line as the tune slows to a peaceful disappearance.

_If you will marry me_

Nothing was said between the two of them. It's just one of these moments where everything around them disappears and they're the only people in their own little realm of a beautiful fantasy. Mr. Night begins to lean in, his eyes slowly closing. Hiccup follows suit and their lips turn from inches to centimeters. Their lips lightly brushing…

_DING!_

Like Cinderella with the midnight chime, the moment is gone and the chime of the timer brought the two males into reality. Hiccup opens his eyes wide and stops as well as Mr. Night, their brains processing what happen. Remembering the cake, Hiccup scrambles to the kitchen and grabs his over mittens, opening the oven to pull out a freshly baked donut-sized chocolate cake.

With careful decorating on the cake using melted white chocolate to coat the top part of the cake, Hiccup was ready to give the order to the customer but as he was about to put the cake into the box, he notices something lying next to him.

And an idea struck his head.

_~^.^~_

Why, _why_ of all things, did a _timer_ have to be a kiss-blocker?

No, it shouldn't be the timer. It should be the cake itself. Mr. Night never thought he could feel this attracted to anyone and when he was about to kiss that beautiful brunette, _BAM_, his own order becomes his own blocker.

"Here you are, sir." The cashier places the box onto the counter and passes it towards him. "That'll be 10 dollars, please."

Mr. Night raises a brow at the grinning face of the brunette. Something about the smile seems…sneaky. He's not sure what caused it but seeing that smile brought a sense of shyness from within.

He rummages through his pocket and pulls out a 10 dollar bill to hold it palm up. When the light-skinned hand clasps his hand on the stranger's to grab the payment, Mr. Night grabs his hand and brought a kiss down on the back of the brunette's hand, making the skinny male blush and gawk at the sudden act. He murmurs against the skin.

"May I know your name?"

Usually, he would've read the nametag but seeing as how there is no nametag to be seen (probably because the brunette didn't expect any more customers coming into the café).

This angel gives him a light smile, his eyes twinkling with that sneakiness.

"I'm sorry but no."

Mr. Night felt crestfallen but his determination didn't weaken. In fact, it grew stronger. If not today, then perhaps the brunette will give it tomorrow. In the meantime…

"Then may I see you again?"

Mr. Night watches nervously as the brunette ponders a bit before nodding lightly, bringing relief to his being. There's still a chance.

"Maybe I'll see you again if you have plans for me in the future."

"_Oh?"_ Mr. Night thought with an inner grin. "Maybe I do, if you plan on giving me your phone number."

"I'm afraid I can't accept that."

Mr. Night arches a curious brow. "Why?"

"You'll know soon enough." That glint came back to those emerald orbs again.

Deciding to take a leap of faith, Toothless gestures his hand to the notepad and pen. "Do you mind me using your pen and notepad?"

"Of course not. Go ahead."

Giving a thankful smile, Mr. Night begins writing something on the paper and, ripping it, he hands the paper to Hiccup. "Here's my phone number. When you think it's okay to hand me your phone number, just send a text. Or call. The latter seems better."

The brunette laughs like a bell, bringing a large grin onto the man's face. "I doubt I'll need to text or call to do that." Before Mr. Night can ask him to elaborate, he just smiles reassuringly. "You'll see what I mean."

"Then, until we meet again…" Mr. Night tips his hat towards the male before grabbing his cake and turning around, leaving an empty cup and a grinning brunette with a paper in those small hands.

The walk was chilly but refreshing and Mr. Night like nothing better than to walk along a night like this. Remembering why he left his apartment in the first place, he decided to hang around the park to plan a date…if the brunette would call that is.

As he sat on one of the benches of the quiet park, he lets out a sigh. He should have pester for the phone number but at least there's hope the brunette would be the one calling. Hearing his stomach grumbling a bit, Mr. Night opens the box containing a delicious cake made by the angel himself…

And stares at the phone number written on the cake in chocolate sauce. Mr. Night lets out a light laugh. That little minx! Oh, this one is truly an interesting male, he can tell. And just below the phone number, he couldn't help but feel like a man who has just done the best mission he has ever been given with top work.

_I'll be waiting for your call._

_Sincerely, Hiccup._

Back at the café, Hiccup stares down at the paper, a wide grin spreading through his face. He couldn't ignore the feeling of joy welling up in his chest and the excitement running up and down his head to his toes (as well as metal foot) whenever he thought of these numbers he's reading appear on his phone. And best of all, below the numbers, he finally got a name from the handsome man.

_Toothless Night._

_Call me. ;)_

The couples in the café, who have been watching ever since they heard the singing, watch with grins on their faces when they see the brunette, with flushing with red, happy cheeks and a large smile, hugging the paper close to his chest like he's been given the world.

And, incidentally, it is as he's been given a world where he and Toothless can spend their lives together in.

* * *

**Happy White Day, everyone! :D**


End file.
